As a structure equipped with a vicinity information detection sensor that detects lateral information of a vehicle, a structure is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application National Publication No. 2013-518333 in which a pair of sensor apparatuses (vicinity information detection sensors) are installed at the front and rear of a vehicle side portion.
Similarly, structures are disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2008-229562 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. H05-223933, in which plural numbers of ultrasonic sensors (vicinity information detection sensors) are installed along the vehicle front-and-rear direction at both of side portions of a vehicle.